Best Laid Plans
by RunToEarth
Summary: Or Seven things that didn't turn out the way Renji planned.


Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.

AN: Originally I was supposed to be working on another story in my Ikkaku/Yumichika universe but because I currently have writers' block right now, I finished this story instead. In my mind, this story is part of my Lies That Bind Universe for Renji, but this can be a stand-alone.

My only warnings for this are that there is some mention of the death of minor nameless characters and that this story is very open-ended and open for interpretation (if that counts as a warning). I had a certain pairing in mind when I wrote it, but it can be whatever you want.

Pairing: Renji/?, Rukia/Renji, Rukia/Ichigo

Rated: T

**Seven Things that Didn't Turn Out the Way Renji Planned**

**1 Renji thought he could protect everyone**

Renji was never the biggest boy in their groups of misfits. He wasn't the oldest, wasn't the strongest, and definitely wasn't the smartest. He was, however, the most stubborn, which had somehow led to him being the de facto protector of all the lost children of the 78th district. He took the position seriously, puffed up his chest and glared at anyone who tried to look at his group the wrong way.

He had done a pretty good job over the years; he made sure the little ones got some food before it was eaten, he got clothes for the ones who needed it, protected the weaker kids from bullies, and he saved a couple kids from a few close calls with the shopkeepers. He knew that he wouldn't let a thing happen to a single one of these kids. They all depended on him.

And then Rukia came along. She wasn't the biggest, wasn't the oldest, wasn't the strongest and probably wasn't even the smartest (although she like to say that she was smarter than him and rubbed that in his face a lot). Just skin and bones in a tattered kimono, she stood up for herself and anyone that tried to hurt another kid.

She didn't want a protector, she didn't need a protector, but he wanted to be one for her anyway. He tried to keep her safe in different ways. He pulled her away from the older boys who looked at her a little too long, he fought them off when he began to grow into his body, he got her food and trinkets and flowers when she was feeling down, just to see her smile. He protected her from the things in the Rukongai that she didn't need to see. And for a while, he did a pretty good job at that as well.

So when Rukia came back one night, eyes wide and robe covered with blood, he knew he had failed on all accounts. He let her lead him to the body, tucked away in a back alley and against the dumpsters like a piece of trash.

"Kei." Renji whispered and shook the shoulder, lightly at first and then harder and harder until the still limbs of the body slapped against the ground. "Kei, wake up!"

"Renji." She took a step forward.

He held out a hand. "Stay there." She shouldn't see this. Turning the body, turning Kei, onto his back, Renji ran a hand over his stomach. It was round and soft, still the belly of a child. His fingers brushed up against the wound and came away sticky red.

Wiping furiously, he rubbed it off and ordered Rukia to get him a blanket.

He sat alone, holding the cold hand of another boy that no one else would remember in the morning.

Slowly, methodically, he wrapped the boy in the blanket and carried him away. The body was light, but Renji wasn't really that big so he buckled a little under the weight. He let Rukia lead him to a spot, up a cliff, overlooking the Seireitei and the other districts below them.

"I like it here." She said quietly. Renji nodded and understood; Kei would like it here too.

He dug. He dug with his hands, then a rock when they were too sore. His nail tore off, but he didn't stop. It wasn't safe to have a body in the open, not this close to wilderness. When it was dark, he only had a shallow hole but it would have to be enough. Rukia had disappeared a while ago, but he knew that she was keeping him in sight. He was glad, though; he didn't want Rukia anywhere near this death.

Gently, he laid the body in the hole. A slim arm rolled out of the blanket, and he tucked it back in and covered him more with the blanket so that he would be safe. Slowly, he pushed the dirt over the body until the faded blue of the blanket disappeared from view. Patting the dirt firmly, he felt Rukia's presence behind him.

"Here." She held out a flower, matching the one in her hand. As one, they laid their flowers, right where Kei's head rested and silently walked back.

"Renji." Rukia began, her voice small and her eyes glassy. He didn't want to hear anything tonight. Nothing would make this better. Nothing would bring Kei back. And nothing would make up for the fact that he failed to protect one of his boys.

"Go to bed Rukia." She paused and then dragged herself to her cot. He gave her his blanket and draped it around her trembling form.

He waited until he was just out of sight from their little house and then he allowed the tears to fall. He gasped out a breath, feeling hot tears splash down his cheeks and fall to the ground. Hot flashes of shame, of anger, of immense sadness washed over him and for a second he could hardly breathe. His hands trembled and he balled them into fists to stop. He couldn't be weak. He had to be stronger to protect the rest of them.

He knew now he couldn't protect everyone, but for now he would pretend.

**2 Renji thought he would die there in the Rukongai**

He alone had dug the final grave. Rukia had offered to help, but he had waved her away; he hadn't been able to protect a single one of his friends, but he would protect Rukia from having to do this last task for their friend.

There were no burial services in the 78th district. Those were only for the rich and no one with any money to their name chose to live in a place like this. The dead were either buried by the families or burned in the community pyre to ward off any animals attempting to pick at the bodies.

At least here on the cliff, in the spot Rukia had chosen years ago, they would be safe. Patting the ground firmly, he brought Rukia over to place a flowered wreath over the wooden marker he had erected.

Placing wreaths on the other two, she walked away to look out towards the Seireitei. He rested on his knees and said his final goodbyes. No tears sprung to his eyes this time; they had after the first death but only when he had been alone and after everyone had gone to sleep. But today he just felt…empty. It was hard to feel sad when they were all just waiting to die anyway. It was only a matter of time.

After all, it was a lot easier to just lay down and die than it was to live here.

And he would be next, he knew that with cold certainty. Anything that tried to hurt Rukia would have to deal with him first. And one of these days it would happen; when they were stealing to survive, when he pissed off the wrong person and got a knife to the chest for it, when they got mixed up in some dirty dealings. All three of those things had happened to the boys who rested in the graves before him who had become desperate enough to walk on the wrong side of the law.

Eventually, Rukia would take his body up here and bury it alongside his friends, his brothers. He just hoped Rukia would get herself out of here before there was no one left who would care enough to bury her.

He turned to look at her, her tiny body curled into itself to bracket it from the harsh wind. Resisting the urge to go to her, to wrap his body around her, he clenched his fist and stood still. They walked the line of brother and sister and she had given no indication that she thought of changing that; it wasn't his place to touch her like she was his own.

When she spoke, her voice was tired and soft. "Renji, let's become Shinigami."

"Yeah, let's become shinigami."

**3 Renji thought he would never graduate from the academy**

When Renji was accepted into the academy, he thought they had never made a mistake. When he was placed in the advanced class, he was stunned. He had never been the smartest person, not even among the brats of the Rukongai, and somehow he had snuck his way into the advanced class.

He spent his entire first day, sweating and sick, thinking that someone was going to find out that he was an imposter and kick him out of class. He slouched low in his seat and exchanged uneasy smiles with the other new recruits. He had made it through most of his morning classes without detection and was ready just to finish out the day and head home.

A pretty female shinigami smiled softly at him and gestured for him to sit up. "Sit up or else the instructor won't see you."

"That's what I wanted." He grumbled but did as she said.

Apparently undeterred by his grumbling, she held out her hand. "I'm Momo Hinamori."

"Renji Abarai."

"You look nervous Renji. Don't worry, you were place here for a reason. We all were." It was a nice sentiment but he didn't believe it. Maybe Hinamori and all these upper-class students were place here for a reason, but he was just riding on dumb luck until he got caught. If Rukia couldn't make it in the class, he didn't know how he would.

He would fail out of this academy and drag himself back to the 78th district, no better than when he left.

The hado lessons only confirmed his theory. While he wasn't the only student who couldn't successfully launch a level 33 hado, he was the only one that nearly blew up the entire class and himself.

After a solid week of hado practice, one miserable failure after another, Renji dragged himself out of bed for his first weapons training session. He had been looking forward to sparring every since he joined, but now he imagined it would be another embarrassment to add to the list.

He saw Hinamori and another student, Kira, already standing in a crowd of students that were clamoring around the wooden practice swords. As soon as the instructor came in, they were forced to endure an hour-long safety lecture before they could actually touch the swords. However, the moment the wood of the hilt touched his hands, it felt right. The wood, his sword, became an extension of himself and it was as if he had found his place in the academy.

But then he took it too far and had to be pulled back as Kira, the model student, peeled himself off the floor. It didn't take very long before shame to set in; yet again, he had let his behavior make him look like an idiot in front of his classmates.

He eventually mustered up the courage to apologize, and while Kira accepted it gracefully and offered friendship in return, it didn't stop Renji from slinking in the next morning to weapons class and standing a good distance away.

"Hey Renji." He glanced up to see Kira standing over him, two swords clasped in his hands. "Grabbed you a good one." He tossed one of the rods to Renji, who caught it unconsciously. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a rematch. And now I know what to expect, so you don't have to hold back."

Renji glanced down at his sword and then back at his classmate, confusion evident. A bewildered 'why?' escaped before he could stop himself and he frowned when Kira laughed.

"Because I want to get better! There's a lot we can learn from each other Renji and by the time we graduate, you, me and Momo will be a force to reckon with."

He nodded at this; Renji could understand that desire to scrape and climb and fight his way to the top, but he couldn't resist asking, "You think we'll all make it to graduation?"

"Of course. We're in this together so even if Momo has to drag both of us through graduation, we'll all finish." He smiled and clapped him on the shoulder and then frowned. "I mean, don't you think so?"

Renji glanced at Momo's furrowed brow as she practiced her footwork a few feet away and Kira's solid stance and open face. Not an ounce of hesitation on either, just pure determination and strength. His doubts didn't stand a chance against their resolve. "Yeah. Let's do this."

**4 Renji thought he would marry Rukia**

When he was younger, Renji made a promise to himself. He had been standing in the river, watching as the other boys gawked over Rukia wading in the water. She had grown up a little, loosing the soft edges of childhood and gaining the curves of a woman. But when she looked at him, she was still the stupid kid who marveled over flowers and cooed over the stray Rukongai dogs.

She waded over to him and held up a rock.

"What?" He grunted. The two of them were here to fish, but as always, Rukia had managed to get distracted.

"Look at this rock!"

Giving her a blank stare, he frowned. "A rock?" Taking the stone, he held it up to the fading sun and watched as the light danced over the shimmery iridescent colors. "It's just a stupid oyster shell."

She frowned and started to move away. "Geez Renji." A moss covered rock shifted beneath her foot and he could see the wobble in the arm and the widening of her eyes. Instinctively, he reached out to grab her, hand tight around her small limb. He pulled her close to steady her and flushed when he realized how intertwined they had become. "Thanks Renji."

"N-n-no problem." He turned away, a violent red flush staining his cheeks. He wondered it he could sooth the heat in his cheeks with the icy water rushing around his knees. Rukia caught his attention as she cast one last look at the shell and bent to return it to the water. "Hey, don't." She looked up, confusion on her face. "I mean, it's an okay shell. I wouldn't get rid of it yet." Any embarrassment he felt was worth the bright smile he received.

"I won't then."

She was too good for the men of the 78th district and by far too good for him, but he'd protect her and care for her the way she deserved. He would marry her someday and do just that.

And now today, he stared at Rukia in front of him, resplendent in white and glowing with the blush of a soon to be bride. He wanted to reach out to her and touch her, just to connect with her presence. She seemed so far away from him.

And after tonight, she would slip away from him forever.

He swallowed and moved to stand directly behind Ichigo, the other man's frame blocking out the sight of Rukia. There was no use tormenting himself and making it worse. He spent the next half hour watching another man marry the girl he had once vowed to marry.

The ceremony seemed to drag on forever, but ended right as the sun began to sink in the west. Ichigo shot him a smile, looking like the happiest guy in the world who couldn't believe his dumb luck.

Renji smiled back, and hoped it didn't look as conflicted as he felt. He kept that smile on his face through dinner, through most of the reception, through a few dances with Rangiku and Isane and Yachiru who danced on top of his feet. He could see Rukia whirling away with Captain Kuchiki, the two of them making a dashing couple with their raven locks spinning behind them. The Captain had all the technical precision but Rukia brought joy and lightness to the steps.

As the song came to a close, he released Yachiru and ducked to avoid Rukia's eyes. It would be his turn to dance with her soon, but he didn't want to right now. He weaved his way through the corridors of the Kuchiki family estate; over the years of serving his Captain, he had become adept at navigating the hallways and that skill served him well tonight. His path led him to the bridge on the koi pond and he sat and let his legs dangle in the water.

Sighing, he leaned his head against the wooden slates of the bridge railing. He really didn't know how he felt, his head was a mess of confusion.

He had always planned to marry Rukia, always wanted to be good enough for her but somehow that plan had fallen apart and he hadn't even noticed. Could that have been him? Had he just expected it to happen without fighting for it? What he felt now was grief, over missed chances and opportunities and the death of things that might have been but never were.

The crunch of gravel caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see another figure kneel next to him.

"Lieutenant Abarai."

"Captain Kuchiki."

For a while, neither man said anything. "It was a beautiful wedding."

"Yeah. Real fancy."

"Hmm. It was," He paused over the words as if he was trying to force them out, "hard to give her away. I do not think I was ready."

Glancing up, he stared in surprise at the vulnerability gleaming in those silver eyes. Captain Kuchiki was so reserved and yet here he was openly talking with Renji. Renji felt oddly touched, as if all the things that they had been through over the years had finally meant something.

His voice was rough when he responded. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I…have been alone for a long time, without my wife. And Rukia came and filled that void." His fingers smoothed at his robe. "I will miss her presence. I was not ready to share her."

"She'll still be there." Renji offered, feeling awkward trying to console his solemn Captain.

"True, but she will no longer be my responsibility in the same way and I will no longer be her protector in the same way." Shooting a knowing glance at Renji, he added. "It seems you may feel the same way."

Feeling his throat close up, he could only nod. "We belonged to each other first." He finally said, having had this emotion bottled up inside him for so long. "But then you took her away. I thought I would get her back eventually, get her in a way you couldn't have her."

"Marry her." He supplied.

"Yeah, it's silly, ain't it? To make all these stupid plans." He trailed of and shrugged. "But now Ichigo got her and she'll never be mine again."

"I was not aware you loved her that way."

He shrugged again. "I loved her the way I've always loved her."

The silence settled over them, thick but comfortable. Each of them was lost in their own grief. Finally, the other man stood. He held out a hand to Renji and the lieutenant looked at it dubiously. Captain Kuchiki smiled slightly and said, "Sometimes the dissolution of a dream can be just as heartbreaking as the loss of a lover. Come, she asked me to find you."

Taking the hand, he pulled himself up and walked back inside. Somehow his smile reappeared on his face, and somehow he managed to get through the three minutes of holding her close and swaying to the soft music.

"Renji," she sighed. "I'm so happy."

He nodded and pulled her to him. "I'm glad you're happy."

Peering up at him, she smiled. "Did you like the decorations? I got them for you. They remind me of us growing up together."

He glanced around and caught sight of the main table in front of them. He hadn't noticed before, but the small rounded bumps on the table shone iridescently and caught his eyes.

Looking back at her, he whispered, "Oyster shells."

"Not so stupid now, huh?" She laughed and tucked her way back into her arms. "I just wanted you to be in part of this wedding too. You're important to me." He could feel her frown against his chest. "Why are you shaking?"

He looked to see his handle tremble against her back. "Just the cold."

He wondered if it was possible to die from the inside out.

**5 Renji thought losing Rukia to someone else would kill him**

It didn't but it came close.

**6 Renji thought he would never be good enough**

Renji sat with his head bowed in the office of the Head Captain, awaiting his punishment. His last mission, the one that was supposed to signify his strength and ability to lead a squad, had failed spectacularly.

He thought of the two shinigami that were clinging to life in the 4th division, of the hollows that were still roaming the streets. What was supposed to be a simple dispatching of hollows had somehow gone wrong when a human had felt the immense spirit energy and wandered into the fray.

Renji remembered looking behind him and seeing a shadow behind him, frozen in terror. Like everyone else in Karakura town, the human had just enough reiatsu to see the looming shadows of hollows and just enough reiatsu to be considered a temptation for the hollows. Without thinking, he pulled Zabimaru back towards him and shouted an order at his squad members.

"Take care of the hollow!" At their nods, he took off, grabbing the human by the hand down an alley. Placing her behind a dumpster, he held a finger to his lips, a reminder to be silent. He didn't know if she could even see him in his spirit form, but she stayed silent and curled into a ball, protecting herself against unknown forces.

The shriek of the hollows grabbed his attention and he sped off back down the alley. The sight in front of him was gruesome. The hollows they had been fighting seemed to have multiplied; their spirit energy must have attracted nearly half a dozen more. He could see his squad was overwhelmed. Their number had dwindled from five to three. Making a quick decision, he released his zanpakuto and swung it, not enough to do damage, but enough to provide a distraction.

Signaling to the three standing members, he and the others scooped up the two fallen members and opened the senkaimon. Passing off the shinigami he was carrying to another member, he pushed them through while he held off the advancing herd.

When the last member was through, he ducked in and followed, sealing the gate as quickly as he had opened it.

Renji pulled himself from the memory and waited for Captain Yamamoto to make his decision. He knew he didn't deserve captaincy, but he just hoped he could hold on to his seat under Captain Kuchiki even if he didn't even deserve that. No matter what he tried, he would still just be a kid from the Rukongai, too weak and too stupid to ever make a better name for himself.

The door slid open behind him and he fought not to turn around. Truthfully he didn't need to. The new arrival's steps were silent but the presence was familiar. His own captain had come to his dressing down. Embarrassment stained his face.

"Captain Kuchiki." Captain Yamamoto's voiced boomed out of his body. Renji didn't need to see his captain to know that he had bowed his head in respect, the perfect picture of a perfect soldier. "You know why you are here."

"Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Lieutenant Abarai. Your name has been submitted for consideration for captaincy. In light of recent events," Renji held back a wince and fixed his eyes to the floor, "we have re-evaluated your qualifications, your capabilities and your merit."

"Yes sir." A re-evaluation could mean a demotion. He had never heard of a lieutenant being demoted, but it wasn't impossible.

"Captain Kuchiki, as the recommending captain, has your recommendation for captaincy changed?"

Renji held his breath. "Yes, Head Captain." The breath left him slowly. His face flooded red. In all his years of a shinigami, even when losing against his captain for Ichigo and Rukia, he had never felt so shamed by his weakness. "The events of late have shown me a different side of my lieutenant. While Lieutenant Abarai is a capable swordsmen, has shown sound if not conventional judgment, and has risen through the divisions through strength of will and tenacity, Lieutenant Abarai's ability to translate his skills into that of a leader has been an area of concern due to his disregard for orders and protocol over the past few years."

Feeling like he had been stabbed in the gut, Renji waited. A sense of numbness settled over him, like he was watching the events happen to someone else. He needed that numbness to get through the next couple of minutes, to walk out of the office with any pride left to his name.

"However," Renji contained his surprise at hearing his captain speak again; he had thought he was finished, "Lieutenant Abarai's recent actions have shown that he places the well-being of humans and his fellow shinigami over victory. His decisions were made quickly but not lightly and demonstrate an understanding of the mission of the Soul Society. His commitment and his ideals are something to be commended…and emulated." Renji's mouth fell open and he couldn't resist turning to look at his captain.

He was sure he looked like an idiot, kneeling on the ground, mouth agape and face fixed into a stunned expression. In all his years of serving under the man, he had hardly received any praise. It was like his Captain had been saving it all up for this moment. And hearing it was worth all the frustration and confusion and anger he had felt towards his Captain. This was…amazing.

"So I would like to re-submit my recommendation, with any previous reservations stricken."

Renji lowered his eyes back to the ground. Holy shit.

"I see." The Head Captain said. "I agree." Renji fought to keep his mouth from falling open. It was one thing to look stupid in front of his Captain, but he tried to control himself around the Head Captain. "Report back here at noon tomorrow for your captaincy exam, Lieutenant Abarai. Dismissed." Knocking his cane against the ground, Renji somehow pulled himself to his feet, out the door and down the steps the first division courtyard.

He leaned against the wall and breathed out. He could feel his legs shaking and his body felt light, as if he could just float away or laugh or collapse at any moment. His captain followed him out.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki." Without glancing over his shoulder, his Captain stilled and then spoke quietly.

"There is no thanks necessary for recognizing your accomplishments as a lieutenant. Lieutenant Abarai…Renji…I would not have recommended you if were not capable of bearing the burden of captaincy."

He left just as silently as he had come in, leaving Renji to his thoughts. This time he gave in to the laughter that had been bubbling up inside. His captain thought he was good enough. If Captain Kuchiki thought he was good enough, then who was he to argue?

**7 Renji thought he would never have a family**

"Here." He looked over to see Rukia leaning against the doorway, Zabimaru outstretched in her hand. "Can't go without this."

A nervous smile crossed his face, fighting to stay on before he finally just grimaced and gave up. He was just so nervous. Something was bound to go wrong and whatever went wrong would be his fault, he just knew it. Brushing a nonexistent wrinkle out of his hakama, he felt his hand stilled by Rukia.

"Calm down. The two of you are a wreck!" She laughed, softly.

He perked up at this. "Really?" It was comforting to know he wasn't the only one.

She nodded. "Yep, pacing, fidgeting, the whole deal. I hope Ichigo wasn't this bad."

Here, Renji managed an outright laugh. "He was so nervous he threw up like four times!" He probably would have kept vomiting if the wedding hadn't started moments later. For a man capable of facing down the deadliest hollows without a second thought, he was surprisingly terrified of getting married. Renji hadn't understood it at the time, but now he was regretting all the teasing he gave to the other man.

Taking a breath, he pulled Rukia onto the porch and sat down with her. "Just sit with me a bit."

"Of course Renji."

He breathed and looked out at the heavily blooming sakura trees. The petals rained down around him, tangling in his hair and sliding off his back. It reminded him of Byakuya and the thought comforted him a little.

A grin crept on his face. "Did you ever think you'd be coming to my wedding?"

"I always knew I'd be there." She said firmly and glancing at her face, he could see the confidence in her statement. "I used to think it'd be us when we were kids."

"Yeah." Nothing else was said for a moment. He had thought the same. If they had been lucky enough to make it to adulthood in the Rukongai, he would have married her in a heartbeat. He just never knew Rukia had felt the same way. It was a hollow comfort, one that didn't really matter now at the end of the day. "Do you think we would have been happy?"

She was silent; the very air and fragrance of the courtyard brought a sleepy stillness with it. "We would have been happy Renji. And content. But I don't think that would have been enough for either of us. Love should be more than just being content."

Before, he wouldn't have said that. He had thought Rukia was all there was, that nothing could be better than being hers. And when she had fallen in love with someone else, he thought he would never find a love as fulfilling as that. But like many things in Renji's life, he had been wrong and never had he been so grateful for that.

She was right; he loved her dearly, would fight and die for her a hundred times over, but that wouldn't have been enough. Now he wanted better for himself than something that was 'enough'; for the first time in his life, he had wanted to be more than just a brat from the Rukongai. He wanted to be a better, stronger version of himself. And while Rukia had loved him as he was, she wanted better for herself too and somewhere along the road, those two ideas just didn't line up. It was his good fortune that he managed to find someone who loved him as he was, like Rukia had, but supported his efforts in ways no one else could.

Despite that thought, a sadness washed over him. Although he was happy to be getting married, it was the end to a part of his life. All the parts that had defined him growing up would die today, the last nail in the coffin to every last belief a younger Renji had had. Turning to grab her hands, he was surprised to feel his throat growing tight. "Rukia, if there had been anyone else in the entire Soul Society who-"

"I know. Me too." She pressed a kiss to the top of his hand and smiled. And in her eyes, he could see that she truly did understand. They would have been it for each other, but they would be half the people they were today.

"Stop making me get all sentimental." He tussled her hair and grinned as she scowled and fixed it.

"Renji. I'd punch you but it's your wedding and I'm not getting in trouble for messing you up!"

"Alright, alright. Come here." He pulled her into the crook of her arms and looked out at the trees with her. It would be a shame to disturb the silence, but he couldn't resist. "At least I'm not marrying a human."

He deserved the sharp blow to the ribs, but his smile didn't fade. "Idiot." She grumbled. "At least I'm not marrying-"

"Ready you two?" Ichigo popped his head out. Narrowing his eyes, he gestured between the two. "What's going on here?"

"I'm running off with Rukia." Renji deadpanned, pulling her to her feet.

Ichigo made a face and waved his arms. "Take her."

She slapped him on the head and brushed past him. "Idiot. Maybe I will run off with Renji. It'd serve you right."

"Hey, wait a minute!" The bickering continued as they stepped out into the hallway and he shook his head, smiling at the thought of the two. Already an old married couple.

Noticing his absence, Rukia popped back in through the doorway and tugged him along. "Jeez Renji, you have to actually show up to get married! Let's go."

In the end, the wedding went off without a hitch. Or Renji assumed it had. He remembered walking out to the wedding site but the rest was a blur. By the time he came to his senses, he was at the reception, seated with a plate of cake in front of him.

Yachiru sidled up to him and stabbed at a piece with a fork. "Mmmm! This is the best wedding ever!"

"Back off, lieutenant." He waved his fork warningly and sighed as the rest of his cake disappeared. He had been looking forward to that.

"Kenny! We need more cake over here!" She waved her arms and Renji watched in amusement as the hulking form of the captain actually got up to do so. "You sure are lucky to have such a great family that came to watch you get married."

A plate was placed in front of them and she chirped happily as Zaraki stomped away. Despite growing closer and closer to adulthood, the little shinigami never lost her childlike qualities or her unusually perceptive comments.

He looked out to see who she was pointing to. Across the room, he saw Yumichika dancing with Rangiku, laughing as they twirled each other across the room, Ikkaku ignoring Hanataro's chattering and locking eyes with Yumichika every time he spun his way. He saw Uryu and Orihime swaying slowly, laughing to themselves. Captain Ukitake and Nanao flitting gracefully away from Captain Kyouraku who kept trying to cut in to dance with either of them. He could see Momo trying to get Captain Hitugaya not to step on her toes as he danced unwillingly with her. Chad and Zaraki arm wrestling at a table with the other captains looking on and trying not to smile.

Closer to him, he could see Hisagi and Kira who had already broken into the sake and were now trying to drink the sober looking Kisuke and Yoruichi under the table unsuccessfully. Finally, he saw Rukia and Byakuya just a few feet from him sketching something in their matching sketchbooks that they had managed to smuggle into the reception. He could just hear the two of them earnestly complimenting each others' brilliance. He glanced at Ichigo who was trying and failing to make appropriate guesses about the subject matter of their art.

A family. Huh. Not bad for a brat from the 78th district.

He felt a tug at his sleeve. "What are you waiting here for? Go dance!" Yachiru said and pointed. He looked up to see a hand that hadn't been there a moment before stretched before him and warm eyes gazing at him. Clasping it in his, he waved goodbye to Yachiru and stepped towards the floor.

Yes, Renji had been wrong about a lot of things in his life but that had worked out okay in the end.


End file.
